kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Eez-Eh
Eez-Eh was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 11th track on 48:13. It was released as the first single off the album on 1 June 2014 and peaked at #22 in the UK charts. Background Eez-Eh has been described by Tom as being a comic, cartoonish song, a "ridiculous rant" inspired by conversations the band members might have at five or six in the morning. The lyrics of a demo version originally contained a reference to 2013's horsemeat scandal in the UK and were widely circulated by the press ahead of the release, but that part was not included in the final version.Kasabian to tackle horsemeat scandal on forthcoming albumThe Return of Kasabian The title comes from the pronounciation of the word "easy" in a Leicester accent and was inspired by Serge reading about how the accent is apparently dying out.Sergio Pizzorno's guide to Kasabian's 48:13 The song received its first airplay on 28 April 2014 on Italian radio station Radio Deejay. Eez-Eh was nominated for Best Track and Best Dancefloor Filler at the NME Awards 2015. It was also nominated for Best Track at the Q Awards 2014. Live Eez-Eh was debuted live at the first gig of the 48:13 Tour in Paris on 30 April 2014 and has been played regularly since. Serge usually plays a Korg synthesizer for it, making it the only song currently in the set he doesn't play guitar on. Starting from the first gig of the For Crying Out Loud Tour on 8 March 2017 in Sydney, Eez-Eh has been performed with a cover of Daft Punk's Around the World as an outro.Kasabian cover Daft Punk as they kick off 2017 world tour Video The Eez-Eh video was directed by Aitor Throup and filmed at Island Studios in London on 16 April 2014.aitor_throup on InstagramhearcoloursUK on Twitter The video features Swedish actress Noomi Rapace. Quotes Releases Albums *48:13 CD Album *48:13 CD/DVD Album *48:13 2x10" Vinyl Album *48:13 CD Album (Japan) *48:13 Pink Album Promo CD *48:13 White Album Promo CD Singles *Eez-Eh Promo CD *Eez-Eh 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE92) Live releases Audio *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics I ain't easy And I make you mad Least I ain't sleazy I'm just trying to put the world to rights And if you want to I'll take you out And I've got the feeling That I'm gonna keep you up all Gonna keep you up all Gonna keep you up all night Tired of taking orders Coping with disorders The wrong men have the power Turning my milk sour Tired of taking orders Coping with disorders The wrong men have the power Turning my milk sour Turning my milk sour Turning my milk sour I ain't easy And I make you mad Least ain't sleazy I'm just trying to put the world to rights If you want to I'll take you out 'Cause I've got the feeling That I'm gonna keep you up all night I ain't easy But I ain't that bad No rhyme or reason I'm just trying to set the world alight You got problems Well so have I And I've got the feeling That I'm gonna keep you up all Gonna keep you up all Gonna keep you up all night There's cobras in the moshpit Finally we've lost it Every day is brutal Now we're being watched by Google Gotta keep it simple Sending out a signal Everyone's on bugle Now we're being watched by Google Being watched by Google Being watched by Google I ain't easy And I make you mad At least ain't sleazy I'm just trying to put the world to rights And if you want to I'll take you out And I've got the feeling That I'm gonna keep you up all night I ain't easy I ain't that bad No rhyme or reason I'm just trying to set the world alight You got problems Well so have I And I've got the feeling That I'm gonna keep you up all Gonna keep you up all Gonna keep you up all night References Category:Songs Category:Singles